Different
by Fullmetal59
Summary: For some reason after what happened he felt different. He felt...scared.
1. Chapter 1

Different

Ch. 1

They were coming back. The Elrics were coming back. It's been a few months, at least seven or eight, since they last visited. _He's probably gonna come and tell me to fix his automail again, _she thought. She was always so mad when he first comes home, it's pretty much a routine. He would come home after at least six months with busted automail, she would hit him with a wrench, then all would be well afterwords. But it was always that afterwords she liked the most.

The train was almost at the station. The trip was silent until Al broke it. " Brother, are you going to tell Winry what happened?" he asked. " No. Why should I anyways. She'll end up being more worried about us." Ed said sturbornly, but his last phrase sounded sad in a way. " She'll be more worried if you don't tell her Ed." Instead of an answer he turned away looking out the window. He saw the endless free and empty land which was Rizenbul. For some reason after what happened he felt different. He felt...scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Different

Ch. 2

Ed and Al were getting of the train. They started on there way back to the Rockbell household. " C'mon Ed speed up." Ed was actually at a pretty slow rate of walking. Al started slowing down to be with him. " Brother is something wrong. You've not really been acting yourself since what happened. Was it something he--."He was interrupted by Ed saying, " No don't worry about it Al. I'm fine." He smiled and started running to the house trying to show he was fine. But Al knew he was lying. _Please tell me brother. i'm worried. please tell me what's wrong before what is wrong with you turns out worse, _Al thought sadly looking down at the floor.

Al eventually caught up to Ed when he began walking in that slow rate again. They reached the door. Al knocked. _That must be him, umm...I mean them, _she thought. She opened the door and greeted Al and Ed with a hug. " So Edward did you break that automail again?" " Yeah," He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. She had the urge to get her wrench and throw at Ed's forehead but suprisingly she didn't which made everyone have a confused look except Ed. He was lookind down at the ground. " Well c'mon don't stand out there forever. come inside the air is on."


	3. Chapter 3

Different

Ch. 3

" Ed what happened to your arm it seems as though it were warped by something." Ed didn't reply. " Ed c'mon answer me." He didn't say a word. Instead he closed his eyes and looked towards the floor. " Winry, don't worry about it. He's hopeless so don't even try." Winry stopped inspecting Ed's arm. " This won't be just a repair job. I'll have to make a whole other arm!" she said in a mad yet annoyed tone. All of a sudden they heard a bell ring. " C'mon Ed, Winry food is ready. I made your favorite dish Ed. Stew." " Yay!" yelled Winry. " I'll pass," said Ed walking up the stairs to the room he and Al were sharing. " Al what's wrong with Ed. He really hasn't been himself lately. I even made a joke about his height and he didn't do anything." " I don't know. Hopefully it's nothing." " Yeah..."

Ed was sitting criss cross on his bed in deep thought. He was thinking about what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Different

Ch. 4

_" Brother I'm sure this is the right place." " Yeah, but I don't feel right about this place." " Me either." " So you finally come, Edward Elric," said an elderly voice, " Tell me how you were able to encase Al's soul in that armor. I've always been so facinated with your work. I guess your glad your mom died or else you would have never been such a brilliant alchemist. Am I right?" " Shut up! How do you know about us anyway." " I would tell you but that would be that would be a waste of time, seeing you'll be gone in a few minutes anyway." " Well maybe if you quit hiding and get out here you might have a chance at that." He came out of the darkness but quickly jumped and kicked off Al's head, and he fell to the ground. " A--" He was cut off. The man grabbed Ed's neck and started chocking him. And for an old man he was pretty strong. He couldn't get his hand off his neck. All of a sudden images started running through his head about his mother's death, the transmutation, and all the times he and Al almost died. There was only one thing Ed was at that moment. Terrified._

" Why?"

I know i havent been updating so sorry. anyway please review.

-Fullmetal59


	5. Chapter 5

Different

Ch. 5

Al, Winry, and Pinako were finished with their dinner. " Alphonse can you help an old woman in the kitchen." " Sure," he replied. " Uhh...maybe i'll just check on Ed." " Ok," Pinako and Al said together.

Winry walked up the staircase and went to Ed's room. She was in front of his door and was about to knock but started shaking furiously. _Why am I so nervous? I'm just knocking on his door, _she thought. When she was finally about to knock she saw the knob start to turn and stopped. Ed started to come out. " Hey Ed I was just wondering if you were okay and...," She just stopped and it felt like her heart was gonna crumble as soon as she saw his expression. All she saw in those golden eyes were sadness and loneliness. And deep down she could see right through the depth of his eyes that he was terrified of something. He brushed passed her and out the door.

Ed was walking to the cemetary to visit his mother's grave. He was hoping she could answer his question.

i'm sorry for taking forever to update but i was having problems with my account but i'm already almost done with the sixth chapter.

Fullmetal59


	6. Chapter 6

Different

Ch. 6

Ed was in front of his mother's grave kneeling beside the tombstone. " Mother, why do I feel so terrified? I've seen those images so many times but they never made me feel so helpless. If Al hadn't pushed that guy off my neck I was sure I would've died," he said in a sad way while tears started rolling down his cheeks and onto the cement which made dark spots on the ground. " I almost failed him Mom. My own brother. I almost failed him again. Like I did before. Most of the time I ask myself. Do I really deserve to live?"

" Where's Ed? I haven't seen him in a while," Winry asked worriedly. " He probably just went for a walk," Pinako said. Winry put on her jacket and went outside. " I wonder why those two never notice their feelings," said Al knowingly.

Winry was outside for at least an hour looking for Ed. She came upon his burnt down house. " Why did you have to be such an idiot." She looked towards a tree. Her eyes widened. " Oh my gosh," was all she could say as she saw what or better who was there.

" Edward?"


	7. Chapter 7

Different

Ch. 7

Ed was at the bottom of the trunk of the tree. Blood surrounding his left forearm. Winry ran towards him. His eyes were open but she knew he wasn't awake. She picked him up (like the way soldiers pick up other soldiers) and ran to her house. _What happened Ed, _she thought.

She burst open the door which Al was just about to use and he fell down. " Sorry Al but this is important." Al saw Ed slung over Winry and blood leaking from his sleeve. He was to shocked to move. " Pinako!" yelled Winry. " What's wron--" she gasped as she saw Ed. " Quick get him to the bedroom!" ordered Pinako. Winry immediatly ran to the spare bedroom. She set him down on the bed and went to help get medical equipment.

Ed's eyes started to open. He examined the room. " Where am I?" he asked. " In your room," said a voice that sounded hauntingly familiar. Ed's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. " Mom..." he said not believeing it was her. " Brother are you okay?" said Al. He looked to the side of him. It was Al but in his human form. " Ed are you okay?" he repeated but it sounded like a girl's voice. Al said it once more and this time Ed could recognize who's voice it was. He blinked twice and looked up to see Winry with worried eyes. All she saw was Ed sit up quickly with a blank expression in his eyes. " How did I get here?" he asked. " I saw a pool of blood surrounding your forearm and brought you back to the house." " Why." " What." " Why. Why did you save me!" he started yelling," I did that on purpose! I don't deserve to live! After what I did to everybody! My mom! You! Even my own brother! I failed everybody!" He started to cry but quickly turned his head and put it down looking towards the ground. But she could still see the tears rolling off his nose. " Ed thats not true!" she shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. " How would you know! Have you ever failed any--" he started coughing violently. " Just lay down..." she said with the tears finally coming down. She put one of her hands on Ed's chest and one behind his head and helped him lay down. His eyes closed as he hit the pillow. She was thankful that his chest was still rising up and down. Winry wiped away the tears that were in her eyes and when others formed she would wipe them away again. She put one of her hands over his real one and intwined their fingers. " You didn't fail me, your mom, or your brother. You didn't fail your mom by staying alive. You didn't fail your brother because without you , you wouldn't be able to attach his soul. And you didn't fail me because you make me able to fill a hole in my heart. I know you can't here me but..." she was nervouse about saying it even though he was asleep but was finally able to find the words. She pressed her lips on his and said.

" I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Different

Ch. 8

Ed got up the next day to find no one in his room. He used this advantage to get dressed. He put his finger on his lips. For some reason they felt...warm. But he just smiled at that and looked to his clock. It read: 6:30 a.m. _No one would be awake at this hour,_ he thought. He got some extra clothes and anything else he would need. He packed them in his suitcase and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw Winry snoozing on the couch. _Wait a minute what is Winry doing on the couch. Oh well, _he thought. He started walking towards her. He looked down at her and smiled. He pressed his lips on hers gently and whispered, " I love you too." And with that he grabbed his suitcase and went out the door.

When Winry got up around 8:30 or so she went to check on Ed. She couldn't help but wonder why her lips felt warm and when she touched them she felt like she was tingleing inside. When she got to his room she saw he wasn't in there. She heard Alphonse going downstairs. " Wait Al," she said catching up with him. " Oh good morning Winry. What's up." " Do you know where Edward is?"


	9. Chapter 9

Different

Ch. 9

The train pulled into Central. Ed got off and walked towards Central HQ. It was maybe around 9 or 10:00 A.M. He walked in the station and to the dorm he and Al were assigned. "I might go back eventually but for now I think I need to be alone_", for now._

" So you don't know where Ed is Al?" asked Winry. " I don't remember him leaving at all and if he did he might have just gone for a walk." " Why do you guys say that all the time? Ed nearly killed himself last night when he had ' gone for a walk.' So I think it's about time you tell me what happened to you guys." " I guess you do have a right to know," said Al giving in.

" We finally had a lead for the Philosopher's Stone and the man wanted to see us that night. The man told us to meet him at a certain address and when we got there it seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. Neither me or brother felt right about the place. He was...telling Ed he liked his work." " What work?" " Me. The man kept telling my brother how he was probably glad that mom died or else he wouldn't be a great alchemist. Brother hated him for saying that because it wasn't true and he demanded to know how that man knew so much about us." " And?" " The man said it was pointless to tell us because we would be dead anyways so Ed told him to get out of the darkness and that if he did he might have a chance at killing us. The man, who turned out to be older than we thought, had came out of the dark he kicked of my head and he started choking Ed." " He was choking Ed and he knocked off your head?" she asked with some tears escaping the corner of her eyes. " Yeah... I don't remeber much of the rest except for when I was able to get the man of Ed. The man fell on the ground and suddenly disappered."

" _Brother!" Al kicked the man off of Ed and they both fell to the ground. Al kneeled down," Brother are you alright?" " Yeah," he coughed," i'm fine but hurry don't let that guy run aw-- Where'd he go?" " I don't know but maybe we should go." " Yeah you're right. This is actually the first time i didn't damage my auto-- What happened to my arm! It looks warped!" " Maybe we have to go see Winry afterall?" " Yeah I guess so but I want some shuteye first." _

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update but i couldn't think of anything. but i finally decided on this. thanks for your patience

Fullmetal59


End file.
